I never thought
by light-hunter1999
Summary: He never thought that of all people it would be him. But now he was confuse, hurt, unsure and in need of the one person he could of been.


"You know I never thought it would be you." The man said. He had black hair that ended in between his shoulders in a mess of curls and waves tied in a ponytail. His eyes were a bright green like emeralds. He wore a simple black college style jacket over loose faded blue jeans with brown boots. "When I found the letter and the clues she left behind I never believed it would be you." He said.

A small breeze worked it through the nearly leafless trees that were scattered across the land as the cloudy sky was painted with purples, pinks, red and oranges that broke through the thinner layers of cloud. It was easy to tell it was late fall, due to the lack of leaves and color on the landscape around the lone figure. The lights along the street in front of him were still on seeing as the sun was just rising. The house on the other side of the street lights were all off seeing as few would be up in the morning. It was a sad looking scene, a lonely one despite its beauty.

The man let out a chuckle, it was bittersweet almost mourning like. "Do you think if we had of known that things would have turned out better? Would there be less hurt?" He asked. He pause as if he was giving the other person time to answer but also gather his own thoughts. "James didn't get a chance to name me his heir even if I removed the blood adoption, neither did Sirius. They apologized you know. In their wills, left you money, priorities, books. You probably only care about the books though. I guess they were to pride full to tell you sorry to your face, or maybe just too late. Since I broke the blood adoption I've got more of your features. Higher cheek bones, longer fingers, thinner build and black hair but the rest is mum green eyes, pale skin tone though Poppy argues it's more like yours, even the curly hair comes from her side. It grew it out and found it was more manageable." He stated. "Kingsley cleaned up the wizarding world for the most part. He got rid of most of the stupid creature laws and bands on different types of magic. Most of the death eaters are in jail but some still have escaped. People seem to be growing a bit of common sense. Despite that I've left the wizarding world behind for the most part. It was painful to see everyone move on but I was stuck, I was only needed for the war really. But I've been forging myself a life in the muggle world. Even got a degree, it's in forensics. Haven't found a job yet but between the money mom left me and the Prince fortune I'm pretty good."

The man fell silent for a moment his eyes darkening with thought before shaking his head looking out towards the horizon line. "I go to school under the name of Hadrian Allan Shape. From mom's journal I learned Edgar Allan Poe was your favorite author. I had to honor you somehow without letting unwanted guest to trace me. I know… I know, its hufflepuff like for me to think like that. You probably don't care anyway. Or at least you won't show it, just scoff and mumble about Gryffindor stupidity and hufflepuff tendencies."

He sighed shaking his head before letting his sharp green eyes scan along the black metal fence that roads were shaped in a way to make it look as if it was twisted. His body became tenser as the air thickened as if it could tell he was moving on to a harder topic. It was his magic and the magic in the air reacting to each other. It only ever happened in strong wizards but several others than himself made magic react like this that he personally knew. "Why did you only see James in me? Mom's dairy makes you out smarter than that. Did grief cloud you that much? Did my mom judge you incorrectly? I don't understand, father. Damn, it's weird calling you that." He said ending with a chuckle that was filled with sorrow rather than happiness being deep and slow as it was. He fell silent again brooding as the wind flew through the trees causing them to creak quietly as the clouds moved over head. "I don't understand and I'm trying to. I'm trying to understand why it wasn't told to us sooner. I'm trying not to be the Gryffindor you despised… But dammit! It's not fair! I don't understand! I could have a father if we had only known a little sooner! I needed a father some many of those nights of uncertainty and fear! I needed a father to fight for me and protect me! I needed a father to pull me in and to look up to!"

He let out a choked sob before closing his eye regain control of himself. His body shaking as he pushed a way that train of thought that would simply hurt him more than help. "I don't know what to do and I need guidance. Isn't that what I'm spouse to do? Go to my father when I need advice? Ginny's waiting for me… But I don't know if she should wait. Would anything good come out of getting back together? Should I tell her to move on? Should I leave England? Should I rejoin the wizarding world? There are so many options but I don't know which one to take. Please, tell me something. Even yell at me for coming to you! I need an answer one that was made for my own good rather than that of others. I don't know where to go, I'm only twenty five years old. I've survived a war." He sighed looking at the rising sun as another breeze made its way through the land causing the young man to shiver pulling his coat tighter around his body.

"I think I know what to do know dad. Thanks." He stated standing up turning his back to the simple grey stone with the inscription

"_Severus Tobias Snape_

_January 9, 1960- May 2, 1998_

_Always._"


End file.
